A Very Important Lesson
by GraveyardQueen
Summary: Yazoo is abused by Shinra SOLDIERS and Kadaj teaches them a very important lesson, thus proving to his brothers how much he loves them. Oneshot.


***Note: This takes place maybe a year or two before Advent Children. Rated M for Violence, Attempted Rape, and dialogue that may be construed as very slight implied incest. Please do not flame me for this.

He hadn't done anything wrong. They had attacked him unprovoked. He had been walking through one of the many halls outside of the living quarters that he shared with his brothers, not too far from the very same laboratory that he had been 'born' in. Yazoo was minding his own business. He liked going for short walks, because this was the only way he ever had time to himself, time to collect his many thoughts. He turned the corner and happened to run into three Shinra Soldiers. Shyly, he tried to walk past them. Up until this point, Yazoo had never been in the outside world, save for when Professor Hojo took him and his brothers on walks out in one of the courtyards. He had never spoken a word to anyone but his two brothers and the man that was responsible for his existence. He had no other experience with people. He had seen people before, and almost all of the soldiers knew who he was, but he had never spoken to them, and they had never spoken to him. Until now.

"Where are you going, Yazoo?" one of them asked him. This man had to only have been in his mid 20's, average in every way. He had dark hair, and brown eyes, rather light skinned, but dark compared to Yazoo, who had hardly ever been seen by the rays of the sun. He had seen this soldier before, and the soldier had seen him before, being walked around with his brothers and the professor. He knew what Yazoo was, and he also knew he was not supposed to talk to him.

Yazoo froze. With new people addressing him, he became instantly timid, his cheeks slightly flushing with color as a result. He felt awkward, as most boys in their 18th year did, unable to speak without fearing that he would sound stupid. He wasn't stupid, just withdrawn. He moved his mouth to say something, but no words would come out, so instead he raised an arm and pointed his finger down the hall, the movement making heavy silver hair flow down over his chest, which was only covered at this hour by the white silken Shinra pajamas he and his brothers had been given. He was really the only one to wear the whole outfit; his brothers just wore the pants. Yazoo however was uncomfortable with his slender body in front of his more muscularly built brothers.

"Oh yeah?" the man asked, "Can we come with you?" The other two chortled at their friend's request.

Yazoo shrugged, now confused. Why would soldiers possibly want to spend any of their time with him? They couldn't relate to him, and he didn't know how to entertain people. He wasn't raised to entertain. He was raised to fight, and at the time being, he could hardly do that efficiently enough. He was rather fast, but he was nowhere near as physically strong as either Kadaj or Loz. After his shrug, he continued down the hall, only to be stopped by the now slightly irritating soldiers.

"What's your rush? Don't you want to hang with us for a while?" the man soldier asked.

Yazoo shook his head from left to right, and then tried to sidestep and go around them in avoidance, now feeling uncomfortable at their closeness. He was blocked by one of the two others, both of which were bigger and stronger than the man talking. Yazoo could tell that these three were new to Shinra, being that they didn't act like well disciplined soldiers at all. He stepped the other way, cut off by the man on the other side. He stopped, now looking at the floor, standing still in front of the three living roadblocks. Moving around, he had gotten a glimpse of their nametags sewn into their shirts. The one that was talking was Roma, and the other two were Burin and Himaso.

"Why not?" he asked, now beginning to sound like he was talking to a dog or a small child. Yazoo didn't like it one bit. He could understand speech, and he probably knew the meaning of more words than these three men combined. Why were they speaking to him like this? Why were they even in this particular hallway? Soldiers didn't usually come around here without a reason. They were probably on their way to the stairwell, maybe they were set at one of the guard towers tonight. That had to be it, because there was no other excuse for them to be here. Yazoo stepped back a step, still not looking at them. These men gave him an uneasy feeling. It felt like they were really invading his personal space.

"Cat got your tongue?" Roma inquired, stepping forward one step for every one Yazoo took backward. His back touched the cold wall behind them as they centered in, making him feel suddenly claustrophobic. As Yazoo tensed to break to the side, willing to knock one of the men over if he needed to, he felt Roma's hand grab his wrist.

Now afraid, he snatched the offending hand off with his freed right hand, only to have it grasp him again. He turned around with his once captive left hand and pushed Roma from him with an open palm. Roma's grip dropped at the surprise of Yazoo's force. The remnant made to run away, only to have his back forced back against the cold, smooth stucco by the rougher hands of Burin. Yazoo shoved back as hard as he could, only to be punched in the stomach by Himaso. He sprang and fought back against the soldiers, landing most of his quick punches, but was outnumbered. He was hit back by three men against only him. Fists and feet flew, landing on him violently, springing a different type of dull pain where they touched. He tried to block, only half-successfully before he had the use of his arms taken away.

Burin and Himaso had caught him on both the left and right side, using their bodyweight to pin each arm to the wall. Yazoo now looked up, helpless into Roma's eyes. He smiled cruelly, brown eyes staring into mako-green.

"It's hard to hit you. You're so pretty…like a woman." He said, taking another step closer and bringing his hand forward to stroke against the soft skin of Yazoo's cheek. The remnant's eyes widened, a gasp escaping from between his perfect, pale lips. One of them, he wasn't sure which had hit him hard in the face. He could feel his cheek throbbing, and the taste of iron filled his mouth. Something warm now trickled down his chin, he was pretty sure it was blood. He had never been truly hit before. Sure, his siblings had played with him, but he had never once been hit with the attacker honestly intending to harm him. This feeling shocked him. But even worse, he had never been touched by outside of his family.

Roma's hand now went from his cheek down to his neck, leaving a trail of unwelcome heat where it grazed. He continued down over Yazoo's collarbone before pausing at the edge of his shirt, slowly and deliberately brushing over his ribs before going back up to work on unfastening the buttons. His skilled hands did it quickly before spreading the once connected fabric apart.

Yazoo's cheeks now burned with shame as he broke eye contact and looked down toward the floor again. They were looking at him, something he wasn't even comfortable doing by himself. He could feel their eyes burning into his lean, vulnerable body. Hands now began roaming the white, flawless skin of his chest, massaging him. As much as he wanted Roma to just stop and leave him alone, physically he started to react to the uninvited touching. Hands started gently exploring him. Fingers rubbed lightly over his nipples, forcing a moan from the remnant. Involuntarily his back arched into this, vaguely hearing them make fun of him, commenting on how they could tell he liked it, and how pretty and girlish he was.

"Please no…" Yazoo started, but his words were lost to another moan. Embarrassed and scared, he trembled. All of these new feelings that he didn't ask for pulsed through him, his mind not knowing what to make of what his body was experiencing. He didn't like this; at least he didn't want to. It was wrong. The feeling of being touched was so enjoyable, but he didn't want this soldier to be the one causing this humiliating pleasure. Something was happening to him, his sensitive flesh had overly-charged nerves, pulling in even the slightest touch and sending it into his most private part.

His silent pleas were shattered when fingers pinched already hardened nubs of flesh. He held his breath against another moan, but had no control of what happened when Roma started rubbing against him, rolling his hips against Yazoo's. Enjoying the muffled cry he had wrung from the silver-haired beauty, the soldier slowly placed one hand behind the innocent young man's knee, lifting one feminine leg up parallel to his hip. Again Yazoo felt Roma press against him, making his body betray him, unintentionally thrust his pelvis forward, unconsciously wanting contact against the strange stiffness he now had between his legs.

"Ah! Please, I don't want-" He started, before being cut off by a familiar voice.

"Leave him alone, you…you meanie!" Loz yelled from where he stood in shock only roughly 5 yards away, tensed and ready to go in swinging at Kadaj's command.

At the sight of Yazoo's two brothers Roma and his two goons let go and backed away from the third of the triplets. They had known about them, and as such they knew that Kadaj specifically had a reputation toward violence. He was the leader, quite obviously, and if commanded, everyone knew that Loz could be just as dangerous. Loz may not have been very smart, but he had incredible strength. It was rumored that he could punch through a tree trunk. And Kadaj… the rumors about him were much worse, and they were probably all true. As the perfect remnant, he could attack without remorse. Nobody wanted to cross him.

Relieved to see his brothers, Yazoo smiled, closing his shirt front again to hide the erection that this torment had caused. He had hoped they didn't see it already.

"Yazoo, come here." Kadaj said firmly, motioning him over with one hand. "As for you three, stay right there. Do _not_ move." He showed them Yazoo's gun-blade to prove how serious he was. "Try it and if I miss you with this, my brother Loz here will chase you down and smash your heads into the floor."

Yazoo stepped quickly to safety, to Kadaj. "Are you okay? Tell me what they did to you."

Yazoo opened his mouth to speak, but shame prevented him from uttering a word. Instead, Loz let out a soft sob. The poor guy was so sensitive. His feelings were easily hurt and he cried a lot, especially when he saw someone get hurt, had to hurt someone, or was made fun of. His sensitivity and the fact that he did have feelings was one of the few things that made him, in Professor Hojo's eyes, imperfect. To Yazoo, it made him more real than he himself could ever dream of being.

"Come on, Loz. Shape up. Please don't cry right now." Kadaj requested.

"I'm…not." The bigger man sniffled.

"Yazoo is going to be okay, and I am going to teach everyone in this hallway a very important lesson today. So stand here and pay attention. Loz, you stand here and make sure brother is watching, okay?" Kadaj knew how to talk to people. He was perfect, and as such he was not only made with book smarts, he was made with street smarts as well. He knew so many things about the world and about people, even though he had never experienced over 80% of them.

Loz nodded, and with that, Kadaj turned his attention to the terrified soldiers.

"Now… what do you think you're doing?" He asked. When he received no answer, he repeated. "Tell me. Why did it seem like a good idea to attack my brother? Was it because he was alone? It had to be, because you're scared stiff of me. You wouldn't try it with Loz either, I can tell. He may be dumb as a post, but you know that either of the two of us would kill you. Why him?"

"We were just messing around." Roma said, shaking in his voice.

"Messing around? Look at him. He's bleeding. You don't make people bleed when you _mess around _with them."

"Remnant." Roma mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Yazoo is a remnant, not a person." Roma corrected.

Kadaj smiled. "Oh, I see how this is. You think because he isn't human, like you, that it's okay to treat him like that? You think because he isn't the same as every other person you see on the street that he doesn't have feelings, and it doesn't hurt when you hit him, is that correct?"

"No, we just-"

"Shut up. You have made a terrible mistake, and I promise you right here and right now, it will cost you dearly. Now, you will not speak a word unless you are spoken to, from here on. Do you understand?" He asked, wanting to make himself clear. While the soldiers mumbled 'yes' over themselves, he looked back to smile sinfully at his two more innocent brothers.

"That's good. I noticed that when I came out here, my brother had to close his shirt back up. He looked afraid and absolutely violated. Now answer me this? What were you planning on doing to him, had I not come?"

"Nothing, we-" Roma started, but was very quickly cut off.

"Nothing?! Well, it certainly didn't look like _nothing_ to me. You think that just because I haven't been around the world that I don't know what this is? I know what you were doing. And they call me heartless. Well, I have never done _that._ You have to have no heart at all do what you were about to do, to any person. First you started hitting him, when he did nothing to you, and then that? You're all sick, do you know that?"

The three soldiers stood there, not knowing what to say.

"Get down on your knees, the three of you." Kadaj commanded, and when they showed even the slightest hesitance, he spoke again. "Right now!"

The soldiers quickly bent, getting onto the ground and sitting up on their knees, hands folded obediently in front of them.

"That's better. Now, apologize to my brother." Kadaj commanded.

In genuine fear, Roma looked Yazoo directly in the eyes and said. "We're sorry, Yazoo."

"There, that is much better. I'm sure that Yazoo will forgive you." Kadaj said coldly. But before the soldiers could begin to feel relieved, he finished with, "but getting me to forgive you is much more difficult, and I'm the one you need to worry about. But don't even start, because you'll be wasting your breath. Use your breath for something useful. Perhaps… your last words."

He faced the soldiers he had forced onto their knees in a line, slowly raising the gun-blade to take aim at them.

"Please!" Roma screamed, tears now streaming down his cheeks.

"Funny, that's what he said. Yet you expect me to take mercy on you, when you wouldn't think twice about attacking someone smaller than you. He said no. What does no mean?"

The soldiers sat trembling before Kadaj cocked.

"What does it mean?!" He screamed at them.

"No!" They sobbed in unison.

"Very good." Kadaj replied, acting overly excited.

He turned his head to look at his brothers, not taking his aim away from his victims. He locked his eyes on Yazoo's.

"Watch, Yazoo. I'm doing this just for you." He smiled before facing the front again. Yazoo was now the one with tears running down his face, right along with Loz. His bigger brother placed a hand in his, squeezing for support as they looked on at the perfection that neither of them could ever be. Yazoo held onto Loz's hand like it was going out of style. His eyes locked on the mess he had created.

"By the way, about those last words, if you have any, I'd suggest you speak now or forever hold your peace." Kadaj said sadistically, staring down at the helpless men at his feet.

"Please-"

"God-"

"No-"

Neither of them got to finish their sentences before Kadaj fired at each of them, putting a bullet in each of their heads, blood spraying down the hall behind them. They wobbled, looking on in shock, dying before they ever hit the floor. All three men now lay dead, execution style. Kadaj lowered the gun, looking satisfied with himself before turning to face his weeping brothers.

"Come on." He motioned, heading back toward their room, his two brothers obediently at his heels. Once inside, Kadaj looked at the two of them, putting the gun down on a nearby shelf. He saw tears falling down their two beautiful faces. They didn't understand and he would have to explain it to them.

"Please don't cry." He said. For the first time, this was not only directed at Loz.

"Kadaj, why?" Yazoo pleaded with his big brother. Kadaj had shot, no, murdered three men right before his eyes, and it was all his fault.

"Why do you think?" He responded.

"Because of me." Yazoo cried.

"No! At first I thought you were crying just because you were scared. I know now. Don't you dare cry for them, Yazoo. Don't! They were monsters. They didn't deserve to be here. Mother would have wanted me to protect you, my brother."

"Protect me?" Yazoo questioned, more confused than ever.

"Yes. They were hurting you, and I couldn't stand it. You're mine, both of you. No one is allowed to harm you, no one. I took care of you because I know you couldn't have pulled the trigger by yourself. I took the burden to protect you. I love you so much, both of you. They would have really hurt you had I not come for you. I had to put a stop to it, so that it could never happen again. Someday, you are going to have to defend yourselves. Someday I may not be able to come to your rescue. Let this be a lesson to you, let it teach you to fight harder and stronger than you ever have."

"But it felt…" Yazoo started, before being gently shushed by Kadaj. "Loz, go to bed. I need to speak to brother privately. And don't cry."

Loz padded lightly to the bedroom, wiping his eyes, and as soon as Kadaj was sure he was in bed, he spoke again, placing comforting hands on each of Yazoo's trembling shoulders.

"I know how it may have felt to you physically. They use those feelings to confuse you, and make it feel like it's all your fault. But it isn't your fault. You did nothing wrong. It's natural to have those feelings when somebody touches you like that, but it doesn't mean that just anyone should be allowed to do that to you. You should never make excuses for being used. Someone should only be able to put their hands on you, and make it feel that way when you let them. Those men hurt you, and they deserved what they got."

With that said Yazoo collapsed into tears, quickly being held and comforted by his brother, the perfect Kadaj. He ran his fingers through the smaller boy's long silvery hair, comforting and consoling the now very sensitive and upset Yazoo.

"Brother, you're so beautiful…It just made me so angry to see you being hurt." He planted a loving kiss upon his brother's forehead. "Now go and get into bed. I need to have a word with the Professor about getting this mess cleaned up." He turned Yazoo around, giving him a light push in the right direction before leaving.

"Yazoo, are you okay?" Loz asked, turning the lamp on in the dark of their room.

"I'm fine, Loz." He said, making his way over to the bed to lie down beside his bigger brother. He felt the need to be close to someone. He felt the need to be comforted even more, and he knew that with Loz, he would be comforted. He settled in, under the blankets where it was warm, lying still for a moment before the silence was broken.

"Where'd they hit you?' Loz asked, his eyes full of nothing short of love and concern.

"All over." Yazoo replied.

"Let me see?" Loz half asked, half stated.

"No, I can't."

"Why? Don't you trust me?"

"Loz, it's not that I don't trust you. I'm just…insecure."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I don't feel good about myself because I don't look like you and Kadaj."

"You look just like us. We're brothers."

"That's not what I mean. My body isn't good enough for you to look at."

"Don't be that way. I just want to help you." Loz insisted, such sincerity in his voice that Yazoo would have felt cruel to deny him. He believed totally that his brother only wanted to help him feel better. He gave Loz a nod, the sign that it was okay as he lay on his back waiting. He held his breath as fingers began unbuttoning his shirt for the second time that night, only this time they were the strong fingers of Loz.

"Relax. I'll never hurt you, Yazoo." Loz reassured, continuing only after his younger brother loosened up, breathing at a normal rate. He made sure that he took it easy, taking down one button at a time. Finishing, he slowly spread Yazoo's shirt open, baring his thin, toned body. Yazoo couldn't help but blush with his self-doubts. He honestly didn't feel good enough to be gazed upon by anyone. His body embarrassed him.

"You are so pretty. Don't be scared." Loz meant this, even though the smaller remnant's pale skin now showed bruises to contrast against it. They had only hit him maybe three or four times on the front of him, but each bruise looked like it truly did hurt. Maybe it was just because his flesh was so white, and that's why the marks showed so heavily. It didn't matter, Yazoo had been hurt and Loz wanted to make everything better. Loz was sure there were more on his back, but wanted to take care of one thing at a time.

"Can I touch you?" Loz asked hesitantly.

Deciding against hurting his feelings, Yazoo nodded. Soft hands tenderly came in contact with creamy flesh, massaging gently against the bruising. To Yazoo's surprise, this felt different. It felt so good and so right, instead of making him feel used and guilty. He instantly wanted to just sink into this comfort for hours. It was pleasurable inside, where it counted the most, instead of in a humiliating physical way. He was enjoying Loz's hands on him more than the feeling of anything else. His hands were exceedingly gentle when he wanted them to be. Yazoo closed his eyes and rested as the bigger man kneaded his sore and discolored muscles. This could have gone on forever, and Yazoo wouldn't have known. It seemed like he had only gotten started before Loz was asking him to turn over. He did so as quickly as possible, wanting to feel loved again. Hands found their way over his shoulders and down his spine, relaxing him all over. He must have actually fallen asleep, because the next time his eyes opened; he was lying on his side, covered up in the blankets to his chin, looking across the room at a sleeping Kadaj over in his own bed. He felt an arm wrapped around his waist, and knew Loz was right beside him, making him feel safe and protected.

"Yazoo?" Loz called in a whisper. He had obviously felt him jolt awake.

"Yes?" He replied.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

END.

***Note: To explain this story the best I can, I was just so tired of hearing about all of the poor people who have been sexually abused in this world, and have seen their attackers go free. In my mind I just wanted to see them get what they deserve.


End file.
